


Estocolmo.

by PinkSpace



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Mordekaiser is an asshole, No Romance, Other, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSpace/pseuds/PinkSpace
Summary: Trastorno psicólogico (temporal) que aparece en la persona que ha sido secuestrada y que consiste en mostrarse comprensivo y benevolente con la conducta de su secuestrador, así como identificarse progresivamente con sus ideas, ya sea durante el secuestro o tras ser liberada.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Estocolmo.

**Veigar**

En el Bastión Inmortal, entre las celdas de una prisión yacía un desafortunado.

* * *

Proviniente de una raza poco conocida y sostenido como un trofeo _“Veigar”,_ era el nombre al que respondía el pequeño sujeto de pie en el centro de la celda. Paredes desgarradas por rasguños, sangre coagulada y trozos de carne seca adornaban el tapiz de la deprimente prisión.

**“Prisión.”**

Sonrió al notar que, sólo un sujeto como su captor era capaz de mantener bajo llave a una criatura de su especie. Y al mismo tiempo, se cuestionó si a lo largo de su vida algunos de sus actos merecían un castigo de éste nivel. Incluso con recuerdos borrosos, todo lo que recordaba alguna vez haberse dedicado era al estudio de las estrellas, la magia que residía en ellas y aunque no tenia bastante claro cuales serían sus fines estaba más que seguro que su divisa sería el conocimiento.

Recordó entre sus difusas memorias una historia, relato antiguo que solían murmurar algunas voces de Bandle City. Ladiendo así su cráneo hacia un extremo intentó recordar mejor lo que dicho relato rezaba. Hablaba sobre una chica, de su misma especie, que un día emprendió camino hacia un bosque desconocido, algunos murmuraban que era una poderosa bruja que seducía niños para fines macabros. Otros en cambio creían que sus fines eran desconocidos y que juzgar estaba mal.

De la forma en que _Veigar_ lo veía: cuando las personas topan con fuerzas desconocidas solo pueden acudir a dos tipos de reacciones: terminan excluyendo ese tipo de fuerzas o _, en su defecto,_ lo intentan controlar para ser usado a su beneficio. No sabía decir cual era peor, aunque desconocía la situación de la bruja, podía hablar por su propia experiencia y decir que ser controlado no era una experiencia agradable.

**Era un circo.**

* * *

Suspiró de entre su bozal.

Bozal, esposas tan pesadas que no podía si quiera levantar sus pequeñas manos, un frenillo entre dientes que le provocaba una segregación de saliva incontrolable.

Pasaba sus noches en la fría celda a la que fue confiscado, durante el día en el mejor de los casos no era requerido pero cuando sí, entonces, el show debía comenzar.

~~ _**. . .** _ ~~

Para no perder la cordura, _Veigar_ imaginaba las manecillas del reloj.

La primer noche en el Bastión, tres guardias fueron asesinados al negarle la hora en que fue llevado a su celda. Desde entonces y agraciado ante la hazaña, el tirano había exigido a la nueva guardia real asignada para el pequeño que la hora del día en que fuese devuelto a sus “aposentos” se le informara con exactitud y que, debido a que no se presentarían mas peticiones, entonces un bozal no estaría de más.

Cerrase así sus ojos, intentando dispersar su ira. Era fácil de predecir entonces la hora en que normalmente era solicitado para el _espectáculo_.

Aunque esta vez parecía ser diferente.

Cuando escuchó las llaves de su guardia chocar entre sí, abriéndose paso entre la cerradura de su celda, supo que en definitiva algo seria distinto en ésta ocasión. El guardia era uno en vez de dos, como normalmente solían. La férula entre sus dientes le impedía preguntar sobre la ausencia de su constante compañero, de esa forma, mientras era dirigido al patio trasero del Bastión, pudo notar que se trataba de un traslado.

Lo llevarían a otro lugar.

Miró a su alrededor, soldados corrían desesperados, intentó pensar en una forma de escabullirse pero terminó desechando la idea tan pronto se formó en su mente.

_¿Iba a ser desechado?_

_¿Vendido?_

Podría jurar que le gustaba demasiado al tirano su presencia, _su trofeo_ , era su mascota pero, _¿Sería suficiente como para no ser ofrecido al mejor postor?_

_Se preguntaba si eso significaba que prefería mantenerse junto a su secuestrador._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando fue forzado a detenerse frente a una carroza. Levantando la mirada levemente observó caballos negros frente al vehículo, vehículo de plata podía deducir por el resplandor que emitía.

Allí lo supo.

Antes de que el guardia abriese la puerta frente a él, él supo quien se encontraba dentro.

Una carroza de plata para transportar a su mascota no era digno de éste sujeto, considerando que las anteriores ocasiones donde fue transportado solo le ofrecieron una celda móvil, tirada por un solo caballo, resguardada por sus dos guardias usuales.

_La plata aísla la energía que emana su captor, tanto como a los vampiros lastima._

Sintió así como el guardia lo levantó del suelo, sosteniéndole de la piel de su espalda y suspendiendo su cuerpo en el aire. Mordió su frenillo ante el dolor, negándose a soltar un solo mascullo de queja. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato, y ante la presión de sus molares sus respectivas encías comenzaron a sangrar. Sangre y saliva se hicieron uno mientras fue depositado dentro de la carroza.

Inmediatamente los ojos de su secuestrador bailaron sobre los suyos, _verde contra amarillo_. De una forma casi poética: **Verde** sigue el trazo de dolor que encuentra en **amarillo** ,

Hasta su bozal,

 _Bozal delata sangre_ y ante el claro padecimiento del pequeño entre ambos el más grande estremece la carroza cuando pronuncia:

> \- Las llaves.

Y así, extendiendo su mano sobre él, el guardia deposita nerviosamente el manojo de llaves que _Veigar_ conocía muy bien. Había estudiado cada combinación posible para aperturar su celda, y con pequeños trozos de hierro o alambre que se conseguía en el camino alguna vez logró forjar una llave definitiva. Abriendo así su celda, y de esa forma encontrando su boleto de huida.

De no ser **_quien era_** su ahora dueño, hubiese escapado. En ese momento supo que nada escapaba de su energía. Todo lo que entraba y salia del Bastión Inmortal era permitido por su infinito poder mágico.

La puerta se cerró, y dicho sonido trajo de vuelta la realidad a _Veigar_.

Observó como el tirano movía entre sus dedos la llaves, y en un inesperado movimiento de su mano libre indicó al pequeño que se sentase a su lado.

El yordle observó con recelo el asiento, y al mismo tiempo se cuestionó hasta donde lo llevaría desobedecer a éste sujeto. Terminó cediendo y, con pasos lentos, se acercó para darse cuenta que necesitaba sus manos para subir debido a que el puesto era lo suficientemente alto como para poder alcanzarlo sin necesidad de escalar.

 _“Salta”_ pensó, pero no podía saltar. Las esposas pesaban y dolían en sus brazos.

 _“Ayúdate de tu bozal”,_ pero su boca dolía mucho, estaba seguro de que si ejercía otro tipo de presión sus colmillos se estilarían en millones de pedazitos.

Así, entre opciones que no ofrecían ningún tipo de resultado inmediato y bajo la mirada de su tirano, _Veigar_ comenzó a sufrir un ataque de pánico. _¿Iba a ser levantado nuevamente de su piel?_ No quería volver a sentir ese dolor. _Sí_. Probablemente eso haría su despiadado dueño. Se aseguró de morder nuevamente la férula cuando vio su enorme mano acercarse a la parte trasera de su cuello, cerrando sus ojos y preparándose para el inminente tirón.

Que jamás llegó.

Al contrario, escuchó una coincidencia en la cerradura de su bozal y así, su frenillo perdió presión entre sus dientes. El bozal cayó al piso, y eventualmente con él la almohadilla ensangrentada.

Al abrir sus ojos notó que ahora la mano estaba posicionada entre las suyas, introduciendo una llave entre sus pesadas esposas para liberarlo.

> \- _Se ven pesadas para tu contextura._ – Pronunció, en ésta ocasión la carroza no se estremeció, su voz parecía mas ligera pero no menos intimidante. – Lo que el guardia te hizo, - pausó **_verde_** , notando como **_amarillo_** se estremecía ante el tema. – no hace falta preguntar si te lastimó. – Otra pausa se hizo presente, mientras las esposas producían un pesado sonido al caer en el suelo de la platinada carroza. – Estás sangrando.
> 
> \- **Estoy bien.** – Se adelantó a responder _amarillo_. Confrontando a _verde_. – **El dolor solo me recuerda cuanto valor se necesita para alcanzar mi cometido.**
> 
> \- _¿Tu cometido?_ – Pregunta _verde_ , intrigado y al mismo tiempo, divertido.
> 
> \- **La dominación entera.** _Claro está._ – Exclamó, _amarillo_ manteniendo tan fuerte la mirada que compartía con _verde_.
> 
> \- Oh. – Unas pequeñas risillas se escaparon de entre el yelmo hermético que protegía su inexistente cráneo. Ondas verdosas escapando de entre las rejillas. - **¡Que coincidencia**! _Si tenemos el mismo objetivo_.

_Veigar_ frunció su ceño y rompió contacto visual. Miró así sus manos, maltratadas, brazos desvanecidos ante la ausencia del peso y el dolor en sus encías. _Jamás sería el mismo objetivo_ , esclavizar, torturar, no se complementaba en lo absoluto con su deseo del conocimiento.

> \- Tenemos diferentes medios para conseguirlo, **sí**. – Comentó el tirano, casi leyendo la mente del pequeño. – Pero no somos tan diferentes como asumes. En mi lugar, **harías lo mismo.**
> 
> \- **En tu lugar, no tendría como mascota a _un Yordle_.** – Enfrentase así nuevamente _amarillo_ a _verde_. Fijamente. _Tentando_.
> 
> \- **En tu lugar, harías lo mismo conmigo,** _si pudieses._

La voz sonó tan calma, tan segura de sus palabras como sólo él podía hacerla sonar. _Veigar_ relajó su ceño, y con la poca fuerza que quedaba en uno de sus brazos se ayudó a subir al asiento. Se encontraba exhausto de estar de pie, y en su celda se rehusaba a sentarse sobre los desechos humanos que antiguos huéspedes habían dejado para él. Solo los dioses saben que cosas se encontraban talladas en ese suelo y paredes. Sin embargo, el pequeño se alejó tanto como pudo del tirano. Cada uno en un extremo de la enorme carroza.

> \- Usarías mi poder, _¿No es así?_ – Volvió a preguntar calmo el mayor, mirando por la ventana de la carroza como todo estaba listo para partir. – _Para tus fines._

Veigar pasó su lengua por sus labios, saboreando la sangre que unos cuantos minutos atrás había derramado. Si lo que éste tirano deseaba era usar su poder, _¿Por qué condenarlo a este tipo de maltratos?_ Era inhumano. No sentía sus brazos, su boca dolía, y sus pequeñas piernas rogaban por descanso desde el día anterior.

La poca cordura de su subconsciente le recordó que debía ofrecer una respuesta.

> \- No me interesa en lo absoluto la necromancia. – Afirmó, - Pero de serme útil, **lo consideraría**. – Se detuvo por unos segundos, elaborando en su mente una forma sutil de intentar cambiar la mentalidad de su dueño. O al menos mover las fichas a su beneficio. – Lo que en definitiva no permitiría es el maltrato que podrías recibir. _Si es que puedes sentir algo._
> 
> \- ¿Maltrato? – Respondió inmediatamente a su, ahora, anfitrión. – **¡Pero si eres el sujeto con mejor calidad de vida en mi reino!** – _Veigar_ abrió sus ojos tan grande como le era posible ante la declaración. _¡Tenia que ser una broma! ¿El mejor trato?_ Al parecer su expresión había sido clara, pues el tirano prosiguió. - ¿Ves a estos soldados? Corren, desesperados por cumplir mis ordenes. No les otorgo oro, ni son retribuidos con ningún otro valor más que mantener sus vidas. La de sus seres amados. El humano, es fácil de dominar mi pequeño huésped. _**Quilates todo, y todo conseguirás de ellos.**_

Esto dejó pensando a _Veigar_ por unos instantes. Juraría que eran bien pagados. Que quizás con alimentos, u objetos de valor sus servicios eran retribuidos. Pero ahora veía que no. Esas caras de cansancio, acompañado de cuerpos exhaustos y con poca masa corporal eran la prueba viviente de que el _renacido de hierro_ no mentía.

Él solía tener fama de tirano, opresor, anarquista y asesino en masa.

_Pero no de mentiroso._

Entonces, siguiendo exactamente las palabras dichas hace unos segundos, el pequeño se dijo a si mismo que si **_“el humano era fácil de dominar_** ” entonces algo había salido mal en los cálculos de la inminencia mágica a su lado.

 **Él no era humano.** Y para desgracia de _su majestad_ , un yordle **no** permanecía donde **no** deseaba estar.

> \- **Te ayudaré**. – Pronunció el yordle mientras la carroza comenzaba a rodar. Casquillos de hierro resonaban ante las piedras del camino y armaduras pesadas chillaban ante el roce que producía el leve trote de los soldados alrededor de ellos. – Pero debes saber, que exijo un mejor trato mientras sea requerida mi magia.

El tirano le observó. Y luego de un par de segundos, impropios en él, respondió.

> \- **Escucho tus exigencias, aunque no las comprenda completamente, estoy seguro que los humanos podrán conseguirlas por mi.**

No era que se le hubiese ablandado el corazón, o que en su defecto se hubiese comprado la manipulación del pequeño yordle.

_Lo hacía por diversión._

No existía nada en este mundo que él no pudiese dominar. Eventualmente, el yordle pagaría por su insolencia.

> \- Si sigues abusando de mi, tratándome como un fenómeno para tu entretención, **moriré**. Los yordles somos criaturas de poca paciencia. Probablemente termines perdiéndome por alguna enfermedad cardíaca antes de poder _usarme_ , así que no te conviene abusar de mi colaboración a tu causa, **cuando me niegue** **siempre existirá un motivo superior al fin de los medios**. – Pausó, cersiorandose de que su _ahora socio_ comprendiese las palabras que acababa de mencionar. – Mi poder está basado en el conocimiento y estudio celestial, si me es negado, será reducido el alcance de mi magia. Requiero de libros, **bibliotecas enteras** y que todo conocimiento me sea facilitado de estudio. Consiguelo para mi y le aseguro un incremento significativo y productivo para su ejercito. – Otra pausa fue impuesta, por unos largos minutos _Veigar_ se dedico a pensar mejor sus otras condiciones. La mirada del tirano no abandonó el pequeño perfil del yordle quien estaba sumergido demasiado en su plan maestro. – La mejor habitación del Bastión, una alimentación que yo mismo me encargaré de puntuar y deseo servicio durante todas las horas del día. Asimismo deseo ser notificado de cada uno de sus movimientos estratégicos, ser el principal miembro de su mesa.

_**~~. . .  ~~ ** _

La charla ~~unilateral~~ se detuvo por varias horas, después de unos minutos de silencio su compañero había fijado la vista hacia el ventanal. No pronunciando un “sí” ante las peticiones del pequeño, pero tampoco exclamando una negación. La mitad de los requerimientos en su mórbida mente se le hacían irrelevantes _y_ _estúpidos_ , sobre todo porque no tenían una finalidad concreta. No existía una “mesa” donde se dedicara a debatir sobre sus planes de dominación, movimientos estratégicos o planes. Eran situaciones que en su mente se formaban y ejecutaba. Pero si era lo que el yordle deseaba saber, **eso tendría** , incluso si sabía que terminaría hundiéndole en una demencia progresiva pues nadie era capaz de soportar tanta maldad, ni siquiera sus lacayos mas fieles.

 _Atenciones, comidas, estudios._ **¿Esto era todo lo que deseaba esta criatura?** _¿Acaso había sobre estimado demasiado su potencial?_ No parecía ser el sujeto que pensó podría.

Si todo lo que deseas para dominar el mundo son alimentos, libros y una cama cálida ¿Estás seguro que es lo que realmente buscas?

No lo iba a preguntar, tampoco lo iba a cuestionar. No le importaba en lo más mínimo la finalidad del pequeño maestro. Sería explotado, usado y cuando no pudiese conseguir mas beneficio de él: asesinado. Como todo aquel que creía podía sentarse a su lado, exigir y de manera sutil **_controlarlo_**. Cuan equivocados estaban todos: humanos, yordles, vastayas, tribus salvajes, ¡Incluso las razas que aun le quedaban por conocer! Todas se doblegarían ante su poder. Su dominio era inamovible, imparable y aplastante. Incluso si era derrotado, volvería, y cada vez serían mejores sus métodos. Peores para las razas.

Sufrimiento y dolor, esa era la estela que dejaba su paso por runaterra.

> \- **Mordekaiser** **.** – Pronunció el renacido de hierro. Observando de reojo a su ahora compañero. – Recuerda mi nombre, para siempre, en el lugar mas inhóspito de tu mente.

* * *

Los años pasaron, y el dominio de Mordekaiser trajo consigo desolación y muerte. 

Veigar, ante la ausencia de una, encabezó la gran mesa de poder alrededor del monopolio gubernamental que Mordekaiser creía tener bajo control. Sus planes, eventualmente, rindieron los frutos que nadie creyó lograría. Expandiendo sus poderes gracias al basto almacenamiento mágico que su rey le proporcionaba protagonizó varias de las invasiones mas importantes para el renacido de hierro. 

Pero todo tiene su fin. 

Tanto el reinado del tirano, como la cordura del yordle. 

El ahora conocido como **Rey de la Guerra** fue traicionado por la propia mesa que estuvo dispuesto a crear junto a su mas fiel compañero, Veigar, quien jamás fue incluido en el golpe de estado que prepararon los sujetos de su máxima confianza. Junto a una tribu salvaje Noxii, Mordekaiser cayó. 

Y con él, Veigar. 

Veigar jamás supo si Mordekaiser llegó a descubrir quienes fueron los que orquestaron esta traición. Porque al inevitablemente abandonar su salud mental, terminó creando un vinculo con su secuestrador. Cierto es que verlo morir no causó ni una sola pizca de tristeza en su maltrecho corazón, pero tampoco le alegró. Después de todo, Mordekaiser había sido la cara de su dominación hasta donde lo veía. Un sujeto que prestó su fuerza y su poder para el dominio de las tierras que siempre quiso poseer. 

Sabía que sin él, sus planes no hubiesen sido distintos, hubiese deseado la dominación tanto como el primer día pero, también sabía que se le hubiese dificultado más. 

Cuando fue capturado se negó a servirle nuevamente a algún otro sujeto. Los causantes de la caída del imperio no eran tontos, tenían en su conocimiento que Veigar jamás los hubiese apoyado, no porque fuese fiel a Mordekaiser, sino porque su mente estaba tan retorcida que sería impredecible su reacción. Los riesgos no podían permitirse, no contra el sujeto al que traicionarían. 

El pequeño maestro del mal se abrió pasó entre la celda donde lo habían apresado, huyendo lejos de las tierras que alguna vez ganó para el Rey de la Guerra y que ahora, ya no pertenecían a él. 

Por décadas se alejó de toda sociedad, hasta asegurarse que no fuese reconocido por los que alguna vez subyugó. Cambiando de vestimenta, además de los cambios físicos que había traído consigo la muerte de su mas grande fuente de poder mágico, Veigar resultó irreconocible para varios asentamientos humanos luego de unos años. Y aunque se alejó de las conquistas, **jamás se alejó del mal.** Pues existen heridas que no cicatrizan, que son irreversibles. 

Su voz se convirtió en un hilo agudo, su risa en una retorcida muestra de la macabra insanidad que su mente poseía. 

Asentado en algunas granjas rurales, Veigar intentó dedicarse a hacerle la vida imposible a algunos granjeros locales. Destruyendo sus sembraríos, o derrumbando sus graneros. 

_Aunque también, en ocasiones, los granjeros conseguían a los cuervos culpables de desgranar el trigo disecados entre los pastizales, a los lobos inexplicablemente desollados en las plazas, y... de vez en cuando... también a unos cuantos bandidos forajidos congelados en el tiempo frente a la oficina del Sheriff local._

~~ _**. . .** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA! sasadhgshd  
> Si esta es la primera historia que lees de mi entonces permiteme presentarme ♥ Puedes llamarme Ana,, yyy me gusta escribir!! 
> 
> Creé esta historia porque considero que no hay suficiente contenido sobre este par(?) independientemente de si deseáis verlo como un shipp o no, acá no tratamos con nada sexual referente a los Yordles. 
> 
> Tengo una historia llamada Constelaciones, puedes conseguirla acá en mi perfil uvu, no está finalizada pERO es maso de bonita y espero que os guste. Seguiré subiendo One Shots conforme la inspiración en mi vaya llegando, además de que son cositas que escribirlas me hace feliz♥ 
> 
> Una vez más: GRACIAS por leer mis escritos ;w; gracias por el apoyo, y los quiero un montón ♥


End file.
